A Web of Affection
by ChocolateEclar
Summary: (The 4th part of my HMC saga) Rhys, Sophie and Howl's 3rd child, is ensnared in the web of 2 women, so to stay a carefree bachelor he dodges them both. BIG MISTAKE! Read to find out what happens to the poor boy and the affectionate girls...
1. Chapter 1: In Which Rhys Is Ensnared

A Web of Affection

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. She also owns the entire world she created (i.e. Ingary, Zanzib, etc.)

Claimer: I own Wyn, Aidan, Nate, Nesta, Stephen, Oliver, Evan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, Mackenzie, Vihari and Mayuri Clavis, Damian and Damodar Reskin, and the country of 'Filar.'

To Artemis Obscure: ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! Which Japanese shows do you like? Your review has inspired me to finally write the Rhys/Mayuri story I wanted to do. So here it is!

A/N: This is another story under Rhys's POV. Hope you like it!

A/N 2: The title kinda has to do with the following quote at the beginning of the chapter.

Chapter 1: In Which Rhys Is Ensnared in Two Women's Webs 

Rhys 

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive." - Sir Walter Scott

Darn good advice if you ask me. If only Wyn had told that proverb to me when I first started dodging Talitha and Mayuri. If she had done that, then I wouldn't have human teeth marks on my left arm…

But enough about that, let me explain why I originally started evading the girls. 

It all began, I suppose, the moment Mayuri and Princess Talitha laid eyes on each other. It was hate at first sight, I swear. By the time I was twenty years old, the two of them were constantly getting into 'cat fights' that always led to either one of them ripping an item of clothing or me getting hurt trying to constrain them. After a while I strived to make them see as less of each other as possible. But some things just can't be helped.

I've compiled a list of what they've dubbed each other:

Talitha to May-

1. Hussy

2. Cranky peasant

3. Um…Let's just say that's all that's atleast somewhat appropriate.

May to Talitha-

1. Okay, so I can't say anything that she says about Talitha except 'wench.' The rest are far cruder than Talitha's insults…

Anyhow, let's just say bickering and 'cat fights' were only the beginning. 

************************************************************************

"Yo, Uncle, the broods are going to try an' kill each other again!" screamed Nate, my fifteen-year-old nephew, from my front doorway. I was twenty-two at the time and it seemed my personal job was to keep 'Princess Pain-in-the-Butt' and Mayuri from knocking the stuffing out of each other.

I lived in a small apartment in the capital of Wales, Cardiff. It's an interesting place filled with a culture still very much alive. My main room was littered with paintings, sketchbooks, and doodles galore for I was still attending art school. 

Outside my paned window, I have a wonderful view of the Taff River in the distance but at the moment I wasn't enjoying my temporary home. Instead I was grabbing my jacket and transporting Nathaniel and myself back to the moving castle. 

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Down in Market Square, I'm 'fraid. They's trying to murder each other!" replied Nate. Nate always talked in a way that would make any English teacher cringe; he did it on purpose I suspect considering he used to talk as normal as his twin sister. 

"Come on then!" We rushed out of the door and into Market Chipping. It was two blocks to the square and time was of the essence so I teleported us once more. 

What awaited us confirmed Nate's worries. Mayuri and Talitha, the princess of Ingary, were attempting to strangle each other right in the middle of the square and no one was trying to stop them! I mean seriously, the few royal guards watching Princess Talitha were just examining the brawl silently like it was no big deal! _Hello, Mayuri's a tad bit tougher than Talitha, which sort of makes this a national incident!_

I hurried forward and grabbed Talitha by her lacy collar. "Unhand me, you-" she began. "Oh its you, Rhys, dear!"

I grimaced and Mayuri's coffee colored face turned red. She looked rather ruffled, her brunette hair standing on end and her violet dress appeared to have dirt on it.

"What have they done this time, Rhys?" came a young familiar voice.

"The usual, Vihari," I replied turning around.

Mayuri's little, now twelve-year-old, brother was standing nearby. His dark hair was cropped and he was adorned in a scarlet robe-like suit with golden trim. He grinned at his sister laughingly and inquired, "You girls can't seem to stop quarreling, now can you?"

Mayuri growled and snapped, 'Oh shut up, Vih!"

Vihari stuck his tongue out at his sibling and told me, "Mrs. Jenkins says as long as you're here, Rhys, you can have dinner at the moving castle. I think she's got onion cake for dessert too!"

I smiled. Mom's cooking was _always_ delicious! I plopped Talitha back on her feet and said, "Let's get goin' then." Mayuri followed me silently while Princess Talitha fumed. 

"I thought you promised to have dinner with me the next time you returned, Rhys!" she whined.

Urgh! I loathe that woman's voice! 

"I did no such thing, _your grace_," I said leaving. My teeth were grinding. _Why did she always have to say such garbage all the time?_

Talitha pouted and exclaimed, "How dare you walk away from royalty like that, Rhysie!" 

_God, did she just call me 'Rhysie?' **AGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!**_

I sighed. "I'm hungry, princess. Can't you just let me be? I don't honestly care if I remain a bachelor forever! All I want is for you to stop PURSUEING ME!!!" I yelled. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. 

**_I, my friends, was going to prison for life… Double 'AGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!_**

"What ever do you mean, dear?" cried out Talitha in front of my family, friends, some royal guards, and a hundred people of Market Chipping.

I probably would have been carted away by guards right there if my dear brother, Morgan, hadn't come along. 

Morgan was about twice my age with three children and in his 'old age' was becoming even more strong-minded it seemed. "Balderdash!" he yelled. "For Heaven's sake, leave the poor boy alone, your highness, or I'll tell your mother!!!" Morgan meant it too.  Though I didn't like being called a 'poor boy' I still remained silent. Morgan was my savior after all. 

The next of my family members to show up was my sister-in-law and Morgan's wife, Mackenzie. "What's all the commotion?" she asked, her dark haired head appearing amongst the crowd of spectators. 

"Hello, Uncle Morgan, Uncle Rhys!" yelled Nesta, Nate's twin, appearing a moment later. Evan, Morgan's youngest child, was holding onto her hand.

"Come on, Rhys! Mum is waiting for us, you know," Morgan said. 

I followed Morgan out of the square, never looking back at Talitha. I was definitely back in old, magical Ingary. 

************************************************************************

A/N: Yippee! I've finished the first chapter of my fourth HMC/CitA fanfic! *does a dance*

A/N 2: This story may not be all in Rhys's POV, I'm not really sure where I want to take this yet…

Vihari: Don't forget to review!

Me: I'm supposed to say that! -__-

Vihari: …

Me: ^__- Review, people!

A/N 3: BYE! ^___________^


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Mayuri Tells About H...

A Web of Affection

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. She also owns the entire world she created (i.e. Ingary, Zanzib, etc.)

Claimer: I own Wyn, Aidan, Nate, Nesta, Stephen, Oliver, Evan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, Mackenzie, Vihari and Mayuri Clavis, Damian and Damodar Reskin, and the country of 'Filar.'

To Artemis Obscure: Let me start by saying I also like anime! ^_^ My favorites are Yuyu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Cardcaptor Sakura, Yu-Gi-Oh, Beyblade, Cowboy Bebop, Beyblade, Rurouni Kenshin, and admittedly I still like Pokémon a bit. (For a while I liked DBZ and Sailor Moon but I think I've outgrown them now. I still like how they look though.)

Here's an excerpt from character 18 of BHaD. It will help explain what happened to _Heulo_: 

Rhys noticed it as well for he said to _Heulo_, "I guess this means its time to get rid of own differences." 

**_'So it does…' _**replied _Heulo_-Rhys. They looked evenly at each other before stepping side-by-side to each other. They both bowed their heads in exactly the same way, and before Wyn or Morgan could gasp in wonder, they had 'melted' into one person. 

The solitary figure before them looked so like the boy and Sun Spirit they had seen only moments before, but now he was entirely healed, devoid of any of Rhys's bruises and _Heulo's_ gashed forehead. He tilted his head up at them and opened his eyes causing the others to gasp. His eyes were a dazzling bright green color ten times more emerald-like then either Rhys or _Heulo's_ eyes had been. The golden light _Heulo's_ eyes had had was gone, but in its place, behind them was a silvery glow. 

He gave them a cool _Heulo_-like smirk with the twist of Rhys's laughing grin and said, "Ready, guys?"

And here's a paragraph from the BHaD epilogue under Rhys's POV:

As for the whole _Heulo _and Rhys differences, they're gone. I am _Heulo_ and Rhys, and they are me…Get it? Anyway, I really am what they've become. I'm not a little kid anymore though; now I'm a teenager with black hair, green eyes, and a love for all things art and magic. 

So you see, its unlikely that _Heulo's_ coming back. The present Rhys is a combination of them. Sorry about the niece/nephew, etc. confusion. I tried to give as many clues as possible to so you knew who was who. I kept forgetting too. =P Here's a list incase anyone needs it:

Nate and Nesta-Twins, Aidan's and Wyn's children, ages 15, niece/nephew of Rhys.

Oliver, Stephen, and Evan-All of Morgan and Mac's children, various ages, nephews of Rhys.

That should help. Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing!

A/N: This chapter is under Mayuri's POV. ^_^

**Chapter 2: In Which Mayuri Tells About Her Follies **

****

_Mayuri_

****

We walked to the place everyone seemed to dub 'the moving castle.' I sauntered forward silently. I was ashamed of my rotten behavior back in the square; I mean I had attacked the PRINCESS! I was surprised I hadn't been carted off in chains quite honestly. 

Anyhow, we all stepped inside and there was Rhys's mother, Sophie. She was pulling some last minute food items out of the pantry, her hair, which was turning white with age, kept getting in her eyes. 

"Do you need any help, Sophie?" asked Mackenzie, Morgan's wife.

"No, I'll be fine, Mac," replied Sophie obstinately. She stepped out of the closet, her arms filled up with some more pots and pans, and set them on the workbench. "Supper's almost ready," she announced grabbing a few of the pans. She walked over to the fireplace where the fire demon, Calcifer, was resting. "Bend down, Calcifer," Sophie ordered with her usual strong tone. 

Calcifer grumbled but he still bent his flaming head and went back to sleep. Sophie balanced a pan on the grate and placed several pieces of beef on it to heat up. I turned away then. I had seen my friend's mother do this several times before after all. 

I glanced at Rhys who was chatting with his niece and nephews as if he had been away for several months instead of a week. I noted he was speaking in Welsh, the language was rolling off his tongue rather sloppily, but atleast he was trying. Howl and him had been teaching Wyn and Aidan's twins, Nate and Nesta, and Morgan and Mac's little Evan to speak the dialect. It was going well and it seemed the students would surpass one of the teachers, namely Rhys. They definitely wouldn't be better than their grandfather, Howl, who was a native speaker of the peculiar lingo after all.

I wanted to learn as well, but I was still mastering English. Vihari could make his Filar accent practically disappear, while I was still struggling with it. I loved my old language but I had to learn this new one if I was going to stay in Ingary and live unperturbedly. Rhys gave me lessons every once and a while but lately he was in Wales more and more. I knew his art was important to him, but I really missed him.

Vihari and I now lived in a small dwelling in Market Chipping near the square and about a block from the moving castle's Market Chipping residence. It was quaint and by no means 'homey' but it would do until we could afford a proper house. Vihari went to school close to our home where he was doing well. I worked at a fortuneteller's stall in the square where I put my psychic abilities to good use. We were doing perfectly all right for a duo of orphans.

Anyway, as I watched Rhys talk I felt a familiar knot in my chest. I adored the way he laughed, the way he talked, and him altogether. I loved his jet-black curls atop his head and his sparkling green eyes. 

_I loved him. _

He seemed out of my reach though. No matter what I did he just didn't seem to understand my affections for him. He always seemed to remain as clueless as either, which sometimes led to my fights with Princess Talitha.

_Princess Talitha._

Oh how I loathed her! She was a horrid beast that just wouldn't take any of Rhys's hints. He even went so far as telling her he wanted her to go away! I watched him squirm under her gaze and I just had to help him! So I called Talitha some rather choice words and she blew up on me. 

Before I knew it, we kept getting into these fights that led into one of us always getting hurt! Then Rhys himself would always break up our battles and Talitha would say the usual embarrassing hogwash that always left me even more infuriated with the girl!

**_Urgh!_**

****

Now, I feel better.

Anyway, back to the topic of Rhys. The first time I saw him as a human his raven colored curls were falling into his eyes, which were the deepest shade of green I had ever laid eyes on. They practically swallowed me up so that I was blushing and acting goofy like that idiot Talitha! 

I have to admit I had fallen for Rhys faster than I should have. Before I knew it, I was following him around like a little lost puppy and my heart was beating like a galloping horse.

I was in love, but Rhys just didn't seem to realize it. 

When Talitha and I both had him pinned down, he bolted like a wild animal and our initial reaction was disbelief and then rage.

We only made things worse.

 Rhys left Ingary and swore never to come back and see us again. His family was just going to have to go visit him in Wales when they wanted to see him! He wasn't returning _ever_! 

_We had made a terrible, dim-witted mistake._

**_Rhys wouldn't come back!!!_**

****

************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry this is so short but I wanted to write a little from Mayuri's point of view and how she, Talitha, and Rhys screwed up. 

Wyn: I haven't appeared in the story yet!

Me: Neither has your dad.

Wyn: _So! _

Me: *sighs* People are so hard to please these days…

A/N 2: The following chapter is from Talitha's POV! After that, the story will go back to Rhys and will finally move along…

A/N 3: **_REVIEW!!!!!_**

A/N 4: Bye! ^____-


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Talitha and Mayuri A...

A Web of Affection

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. She also owns the entire world she created (i.e. Ingary, Zanzib, etc.)

Claimer: I own Wyn, Aidan, Nate, Nesta, Stephen, Oliver, Evan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, Mackenzie, Vihari and Mayuri Clavis, Damian and Damodar Reskin, and the country of 'Filar.'

To Artemis Obscure: I've never seen Rave I'm afraid. As for Mayuri, I like her too. I figured I'd finally write this chapter before I go on vacation for the weekend so here it is!

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! *whacking head with a mallet* -__-;;;

A/N 2: This chapter is under Talitha's deranged POV. ^_-

**Chapter 3: In Which Talitha and Mayuri Attempt to Pin Rhys Down Only To Have Rather Unpleasant Results**

_Princess Talitha of Ingary_

__

How could he just walk away from _me_?! I mean seriously, he just went along with his brother's threats and left! Sometimes _my_ Rhys puzzles me beyond belief. I know one day he'll side with me.

Unfortunately, after that shameful incident, I was positive the prospect of that day was lost. 

************************************************************************

It was a lovely day, May Day to be exact, and I was making my usual call on my dear Rhys. Of course, that wench was at the moving castle already considering she lived closer than I. 

She was sitting at the workbench beneath the window with Rhys, her mud-colored hair in a horrid braid draped over her shoulder. Her similarly muddy complexion looked a little rosy to me so I took the liberty to save Rhys from the hussy.

"Rhysie!" I called happily as I stepped inside. It seemed Rhys was, once again, teaching Mayuri to speak proper English. I didn't see why she was having such a hard time with it. I mean, _please_, she was just using her lack of intellect as an excuse to be with _my_ Rhys. 

I'll admit, Rhys did look a little distraught at my sudden appearance, but I dismissed it with a casual wave of my hand. "Ready to go, Rhys?" I asked.

He blinked puzzledly at that. "Where?"

"To our new palace of course. My daddy had it made just for us," I answered.

Mayuri looked plain stricken and Rhys looked a bit miffed. "W-What?!" Mayuri blurted out.

"We're getting married soon of course," I replied evenly.

"Hell no!"  Rhys exclaimed.

I turned to him in shock and snapped, "Is it because of _her_?!" I pointed at Mayuri. "Is she trying to destroy our happiness?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Mayuri roared, her face a deep crimson now.

"Rhys, which one of us will it be? Me, the great, beautiful princess, or that hussy?!" I shrieked.

Rhys's face turned ashen and he stammered, "W-What on Earth are you talking about, Talitha?"

I tugged on my blonde curls and said, "Choose!"

Mayuri had a strange thoughtful look on her face before she made some kind of decision and joined me. "Rhys, which one of us do you choose!" she said.

It was about then that we realized Howl, Rhys's father and one of the Royal Wizards, had been watching us from the back doorway. Rhys took one look at his father and pulled a 'slither-outer move' as Sophie called such things. He dodged us and rushed to the front door. He flipped the doorknob around and opened to door. All I could see was a thick blackness outside it.

"W-What are you doing?" Mayuri muttered.

"Yea. Come back here!" I added.

Rhys paused and shouted, "Dad, I'm leaving and I'm staying in Wales for as long as possible! If anyone in the family wants me, they can come to me! As for you two," he said turning to Mayuri and I, "never try to pin me down again! Got it! Its great you girls like me and all," he said with a sheepish grin that quickly turned it to a frown. "But, I'll make my own decisions in my own time. Bye!"

"Rhys!" Mayuri and I both yelped. We rushed forward as the door slammed shut behind Rhys. Mayuri tugged on the doorknob, but nothing happened. I shoved her aside and tried it myself to no avail.

"Don't bother," we heard a voice say. It was Rhys's sister, Wyn. She was standing behind Howl, her ginger hair in a loose bun.

"Rhys's sealed it for now," Howl added. "Only we can open it," he continued gesturing to Wyn and himself. 

"Then open it!" I bellowed.

"We have to apologize!" Mayuri said.

"That's your problem. If the Dragon Enchanter wants you guys to leave him alone, then we'll accept his choice," Wyn explained. "Royalty or not," she added at my indignant look.

I huffed crossly, but didn't say anything. 

This wasn't going well, that was for sure.

**_Oh, Rhys, come back!!!_**

************************************************************************

A/N: I'm going on vacation! Wahoo! Ok, so I'm not going anywhere special, but oh well. *shrugs* After being sick for three weeks, anywhere is good! I had bronchitis and a sinus infection! -__-

A/N 2: Anyhow, _review or face my **wrath!!!!!!**_

Rhys: *appears out of nowhere* You can be really scaring sometimes, ya know.

Me: ^___^

A/N 3: Be back soon! The next chapter will be in Rhys's POV again! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: In Which Rhys Discusses Event...

A Web of Affection

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. She also owns the entire world she created (i.e. Ingary, Zanzib, etc.)

Claimer: I own Wyn, Aidan, Nate, Nesta, Stephen, Oliver, Evan, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, Mackenzie, Vihari and Mayuri Clavis, Damian and Damodar Reskin, and the country of 'Filar.'

To Artemis*Obscure: Here's your update! ^__- 

To innominate: I got back from vacation over a week ago; I've just been working on other stories so I haven't updated this one till now. Anyway, you've read all of my stories?! All 8 of them? If you have, wow! Thanks! It's just…well, you didn't review any of the others…^_- That's ok though. I guess I shouldn't be greedy, hmm? Thanks again!

A/N: This chapter's in Rhys's POV of course!

**Chapter 4: In Which Rhys Discusses Events With His Siblings**

****

Rhys 

The nerve! If Talitha thinks I'm going to let her push me around anymore, she's got another thing coming! 

After I had entered Wales, I quickly conjured up a teleport spell and reappeared in my apartment in Cardiff. Once there, I pounced onto my bed and huffed. How could they even think to pin me down?! 

Ever since I had merged with _Heulo_ I had felt like there was a small dragon curled up inside me that just liked to sleep. When someone tried to make me do things I didn't want to do, that dragon would spring up in rage. Whether this was because of _Heulo_, or just because I'm the Dragon Enchanter, I didn't know. All I knew was now all I could think about was the look on Mayuri's face when I had been teaching her English compared to the look on her face when I had yelled at her and Talitha. For some reason it stung seeing her hurt.

I let my thoughts wander as I lay there. Would I ever return to Ingary? The answer was most definitely. Like my dad, I just couldn't stay entirely away from my birth world. I felt pinned down just thinking about it. I sighed, turning onto my back, and wondered if Wyn would answer me if I called out to her…

It never hurts to try so I did it with an enchantment. 

_"Wyn?"_

_"What do ya want?" _I heard her snap back immediately. I hoped she didn't mean it though.__

_"Um… Er-so… How's things in Ingary?" _I eventually asked. 

_"Just dandy except for a hysterical princess and a distraught young woman."_

_"Oh."_

_"Oh is right! Mayuri left sulking and Talitha's gone and threatened us with her dad," _Wyn retorted.

_"Does Mor know?"_

_"Yea, Dad told him."_

_"What about Mom?"_

_"I told her."_

_"Er- What did they say?"_

_"Morgan said he'd take care of Talitha and Mom said to deal with May yourself!" _Wyn replied. 

_"Oh."_

_"So?"_

_"So what?"_

_"Go and talk with Mayuri!" Bronwyn roared._

I didn't reply verbally. All I did was 'show' Wyn May's face when I had shouted.

I could 'feel' Wyn nodding after while._ "Have you ever heard the saying, 'Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive?' "_

_"No," _I answered.

_"Well, think about it," _she barked before cutting the charmed connection.

************************************************************************

I thought about what Wyn had said for quite awhile. Did it mean I had deceived Mayuri somehow? I didn't know so after a half of an hour spent pondering it, I decided to ask my eldest sibling, and only brother for that matter.

_"Hey, Mor!"_

_"I figured you'd be calling me soon after Wyn gave you that cryptic message," _he responded coolly. 

_"She told you about that 'tangled web' saying?" _I questioned.

_"Obviously, little bro."_

_"Well, what does it mean, Morgan?!"_

_"It means you're a blockhead," _Morgan replied calmly.

_"What?!"_

I could hear Morgan sigh._ "To put it nicely, Rhys, it means you've gotta tell Mayuri how you feel."_

_"HUH?!"_

_"I shudder at the thought that you, a clueless romantic, are my baby brother," _Morgan said causing me to grumble in suppressed wrath. _"Anyway,"_ Morgan added, _"you really should speak with Mayuri, Rhys."_

_"That kinda thing doesn't come easy for me, Mor," _I whined.

_"You always spoke normally with May every time I've seen her with you," _Morgan pointed out. 

_"Oops! Gotta go! Evan needs his daddy!"_ Morgan said. And with that he was gone leaving me in a rather befuddled state.

************************************************************************

**_"Go talk to her, dimwit!" _**a part of my mind yelled at me. I would've ignored it had I not realized what it meant. That voice had been quite like _Heulo_'s; it had been deeper than my usual one and quite like the star-born half of me used to sound like. 

_I was coming apart just because of my confused feelings for Mayuri! AGH!_

I took a deep breath and gathered my peculiar mind back together again. That had never occurred before and now I felt rather drained. I glanced at my wristwatch and made a drastic decision. 

I was going to go see Mayuri…

************************************************************************

A/N: ^_- Cliffy!

Reviewers: *holding up pots and pans threateningly* 

Me: *gulp* *nervous laughter*

A/N 2: The next chapter will be in Mayuri's POV again! Don't forget to review! Bye! ^_^


End file.
